Vorkath/Strategies
After completion of Dragon Slayer II, Vorkath can be fought again; this time, he is stronger. WARNING: Beware of Vorkath's acid pool quickfire barrage, insta-kill vertical dragonfire, and suicide spawn as each of these attacks can kill players almost immediately. Players can reclaim their items from Torfinn, costing 100,000 coins upon death. Players who die in any unsafe location before collecting their belongs from Torfinn will lose any items he is holding forever! Attacks Vorkath uses several different attack styles during the fight: Standard Attacks *Melee attack: If players are in range, he swipes at the player with his wings/claws (slash-based). *Magic attack: Launches a bright-blue projectile at the player. Protect from Magic completely negates damage. *Ranged attack: Launches a spiked ball at the player that hits up to 32 damage. Protect from Missiles blocks this attack. This style has been confirmed to occur more frequently than the magic attack when not in melee rangehttps://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/966003811084111872?s=19 if in melee range, magic attack is slightly more frequent. *Dragonfire: Multiple dragonfire types. Vorkath's dragonfire is fairly unique, like the King Black Dragon's. All three of these attacks can be completely negated by using a Super antifire and a Anti-dragon shield, Dragonfire ward or Dragonfire shield; using lesser protection, such as a regular Antifire potion, or having no dragonfire-protection shield will lead to varying and higher amounts of damage. **Normal Dragonfire: Max hit of 20 damage with Protect from Magic and extended antifire. **Venom Dragonfire: Dragonfire that has a chance to inflict the venom status if not venom immune. **Pink Dragonfire: Dragonfire that disables all prayers upon impact. *High-damage Dragonfire: Vertically launched dragonfire at the player's position when cast. Deals up to 115 damage, but is halved if the player is next to the targeted spot when the dragonfire lands. Special Attacks Every six attacks, Vorkath alternates between one of two special attacks: *Poison Pool Quickfire Barrage: Launches acid around the arena and proceeds to fire a barrage of 25 dragonfires at the player. Any damage taken while standing on the acid heals Vorkath for the same amount; up to 10 damage per tick. Should the player stand still, the dragonfire barrage deals 30-40 damage per hit regardless of prayers. Additionally, Vorkath takes 50% reduced damage until the special attack ends. *Zombified Ice Dragonfire: Vorkath freezes the player in place with damageless ice dragonfire, summons a zombified spawn, and is immune to all damage while the spawn is alive. The spawn moves approaches the player and, if not killed first, explodes on impact dealing up to 60 damage scaling off of its remaining Hitpoints. Players should queue the Crumble Undead spell and cast on the spawn as soon as it lands to prevent damage during this special attack. Once the spawn is killed, the special attack ends which frees the player and removes Vorkath's immunity. Methods |-| Ranged = The dragon hunter crossbow is the most effective weapon to use against Vorkath though its cost may make it too expensive for most players. The crossbow's passive effect damage and accuracy boosts stack with the Salve amulet (e)/Salve amulet(ei) and Void Knight equipment allowing players to hit in the 70s without special effects at 99 Ranged. Players can also equip a book of law to increase accuracy or an Anti-dragon shield to nullify or dampen dragon damage in conjunction with a Super antifire potion. Players should use Protect from Missiles with any form of anti-dragonfire shield and Protect from Magic if using the book of law. The Toxic blowpipe is a significantly cheaper yet still effective method of killing Vorkath. Players should still use Void Knight equipment but replace the ammo slot with a God blessing and bring a defence-reduction special attack weapon. Players should use Protect from Magic with the blowpipe along with a Super antifire potion. Players should use a Bandos godsword or Dragon warhammer at the start of the fight to reduce Vorkath's defence. After each successful Vorkath kill or failure to reduce Vorkath's defence with both special attacks, players should replenish their special attack bars with an ornate rejuvenation pool or the Clan Wars FFA portal. Skills: * 80+ Ranged * 75+ Defence * 74+ Prayer * 82+ Construction (optional but strongly recommended) |-| Melee = If using Melee, the flinching method is recommended. Players use Protect from Magic and wear the best melee armour possible, attacking Vorkath once before moving away while taking note of his attack speed. This will ensure that the player will always avoid his melee attacks, and only take damage from dragonfire and ranged attacks. Vorkath is weak to stab attacks, so the Zamorakian hasta is the best weapon against him. Players should first lower Vorkath's defences so that the Zamorakian hasta can deal more damage. Skills: * 85+ Attack * 85+ Strength * 85+ Defence * 70+ Prayer * 82+ Construction (optional but strongly recommended) Inventory Setup * An ammo switch (if using crossbow) * Toxic blowpipe (for special, if using crossbow) * 1 Anti-venom+ * 3-4 Prayer potions (crossbow only; 1-2 with blowpipe) * Rune pouch with dust runes, law runes, and chaos runes to cast Crumble Undead spells and Teleport to House * Super set or Super combat potion (if using Melee, or blowpipe with Bandos godsword/Dragon warhammer) * Ranging potion (if using Ranged) * Extended super antifire (regular extended antifire works, but is obviously less effective) * An emergency teleport (optional) * A teleport to Rellekka. Players who have not completed the elite Fremennik Diary should move their POH there. * Food (Sharks or better) Tip: Players may use their extended antifire, super combat potion, or super set at a bank to create more room for food. Strategy Upon awakening, Vorkath's attack pattern consists of six random standard attacks, one special attack, six random attacks, then the other special attack and so on until defeated. Players should keep run off throughout the kill and use control click to run when needed. The optimal protection prayer to use depends on the gear being used: * Protect from Magic if using Melee, the Toxic blowpipe, or the Book of law and Super antifire potion. * Protect from Missiles if using a Dragonfire ward, Dragonfire shield, or Anti-dragon shield and Super antifire potion. Vorkath can hit up to 31 with each standard attack. His high attack level means his melee attacks are very accurate, though he does not use Melee as often as Magic or Ranged. Players should have quick-prayers set according to their combat style and weapon type to reactivate prayers if deactivated by the pink dragonfire. Players should also be prepared to click at least two spaces away if Vorkath uses his insta-kill vertical dragonfire lob. Poison Pool Quickfire Barrage When Vorkath spits poison pools on the ground, players should disable prayers and continuously walk on clean ground to avoid damage. As long as players are moving, Vorkath's quick-fire barrage will not deal damage. Standing or moving over a poison pool leeches health from the player and heals Vorkath. There are two ways to deal with this attack: *Players can find a line (at least five tiles free of acid) and walk back and forth the said line. This is relatively safe but no damage will be dealt to Vorkath in the process. *A more difficult tactic involves the "hit-and-run" method; the player attacks Vorkath, but quickly moves away to avoid being hit by the dragonfire barrage. **For players using melee, as soon your weapon hits Vorkath, quickly move two spaces back and click on Vorkath again, repeating until the attack is over. **For players using ranged, there are two options: ***Blowpipe - With the blowpipe, this requires at least two tiles free of acid. As the blowpipe has a range of 5 when used on "Accurate" and "Rapid", stand six tiles away from Vorkath. As soon as you attack Vorkath, your character will automatically walk one tile towards it - quickly click back on the tile that you stood on, and repeat. ***Crossbow - A crossbow is significantly trickier to use compared to a blowpipe - with a range of 8, players need to stand towards the outer rim of the arena, and a line of three must be used. Upon attacking Vorkath from afar, move three tiles up, then walk back to the edge and fire again, repeating until the attack is over. After the attack, remember to re-enable your protection prayer (if you toggled it off), and toggle run on (according to preference). Zombified Ice Dragonfire Vorkath's other special attack is the zombified ice dragonfire. Vorkath will uses white dragonfire which freezes the player. Vorkath then lobs a Zombified Spawn into the air which lands several spaces away and crawls towards the player; while the spawn is alive, Vorkath is immune to all attacks. If the spawn reaches the player before being defeated, it will deal up to 60 damage. There are two tactics for this attack, both of which center on killing or damaging the Zombified Spawn: *The most effective method to dispatch the spawn is to ready Crumble Undead and click the spawn as soon as it lands. Less effective methods include: * Damage the spawn until defeated * Weaken the spawn before casting Vengeance. Vorkath trip efficiency Toxic Blowpipe Special Attack Methods If using the Toxic blowpipe, players should lower Vorkath's Defence with the Bandos godsword or Dragon warhammer special attacks before each kill. Players who fail to hit with either Dragon warhammer special attack or who fail to deal at least 64 damage with the Bandos godsword special attacks should teleport out and replenish their special attack energy. Note: Vorkath has the same Slash and Crush defence bonuses. However, the Bandos godsword's high accuracy makes it better than a single successful Dragon warhammer + Dragon defender special attack provided the BGS deals at least 64 damage. Banking and getting there quickly It is recommended to use Fremennik sea boots 4, have your house in Rellekka, use a Rellekka teleport, or have a portal attuned to Lunar Isle. After each successful Vorkath attempt using the TBP, or once out of supplies, players should re-gear with one of the following methods in order of preference: * POH with Pool: Telport to POH with tab or rune pouch runes, use an ornate rejuvenation pool, portal to Lunar Isle, bank using the teller on the eastern side of the bank, then return to Vorkath by either: ** Using Fremennik sea boots 4 teleport (if Fremennik elite diaries are completed) ** Talking to one of the other bankers to get kicked off of Lunar Isle (if Fremennik elite diaries are not completed) * Clan Wars FFA: Teleport to Clan Wars with a ring of dueling, enter then exit the FFA portal, and use the Clan Wars bank to re-gear. Then, return to Vorkath using Fremennik sea boots 4, or teleporting to POH located in Rellekka. References Category:Strategies Category:Dragon Slayer II